Cold Blooded
by DestineyTot
Summary: Roach witnesses first-hand Ghost's means of 'interrogation' and can't help but be slightly disturbed at how natural his XO is at human torture. /Ghost Character Study/


**I thought that mayeb since I've been putting off my story "Mmeories" for a while now, I'd treat you guys to this little oneshot. It's not included in "Memories" for one reason: It's nt about Roach, its about Ghost. I wanted to expiriment wth torture and see how well I do with it.**

**This was largely inspired by the amazing bands Bring Me The Horizon's song **_**Suicide Season **_**and Spineshank's song **_**Height of Callousness. **_**(Oh yeah, FUCK INTEGRITY)  
**

**

* * *

**

Ghost pressed the jumper cables together, watching the sparks fly off the rods. The sound they made whenever they sparked caused the man tied to the chair in front of him to stare wide-eyed at him, afraid.

To the Russian Ultranationlist, Ghost was some sort of personal demon from his hell, summoned to ruin him. The fact that all of Ghost's facial expressions were hidden by the skull balaclava and dark red-tinted sunglasses only served to unnerve the man furhter.

To Ghost, this was just another day at the office, another man needing a little bit of "convincing" whenever it came to spilling the info on the Ultranationlist's plans. The random assortment of blades, pliers, and several dangerous chemicals were everyday tools to him, like a wrench or a hammer to a mechanic.

Standing in the darkened part of the room was Roach, arms crossed and watching Ghost's work with deep interest. This was going to be his first time observing one of Ghost's "interrogations". His hazel eyes followed Ghost's hands as he sorted expirimentally through the several devices of torure layed before him.

"I suppose we should get started, now should we?" Ghost murmured quietly, both to the Russian and himself. The Russian squirmed a bit in the chair, flexing against the wire cuffs that tied him down. He muttured something in his native tongue, sending hateful glares towards the Brit.

"Oh, and I'm _not _fluent in Russian, you're gonna have to put that in Englsih for me. And don't play stupid. I know you speak English."

"Westerners like you are what's ruining the new Russia." The Russian muttured towards Ghost. "You should all just go to hell, where you belong..."

"Aren't you awfully nice?" Ghost spoke, voice seething with sarcasm. He squeezed down on the iron clamps, watching as the mandibles split apart. The Russian's eyes followed his every movement. Roach noticed the man swallow hard, face straining as Ghost waltzed closer to him. "It's a shame that we always have to resort to this...I don't understand what happened to just 'sitting down and talking things out'." Ghost shook his head, and sighed. It shocked the Russian to see how nonchalent the lieutenant was, even though he was clearly about to torture another man to death. "But I digress. Let's start with the basics. What's your name?"

The Russian jerked his head to the side stubbornly, a sneer on his face. He pursed his lips, obviously going to try and ride out whatever torture Ghost had in store for him. After a few moments of silence, Ghost exhaled in disappointment.

"I suppose there's no other wayn to handle this..." he mused to himself. Roach jumped slightly whenever Ghost clamped the jumpers onto the Russian's skin and heard the choked scream erupt from him. The crackling of electricity echoed through the room along with several strained grunts. "Your name?" Ghost urged him on.

The Russian shook his head, clenching his teeth so tightly he thought they'd shatter under the pressure. Ghost let his gloved fingers touch the dial on the battery. He twisted the knob ever so slightly, sending more waves of torturous, nerve-racking electricity through the man's body. He thrashed more noticebly now, nerves jerking with the overload of electricity. "Your name..." Ghost repeated once more. His fingers kept twisting the battery's dial, turning up the intensity of the electric current. Finally, after a long bout of painful grunts, yells, and curses, the Russian gave in.

"Alexander!" He yelled in a mixture of pain and disgust at Ghost. Ghost turned the dial down on the battery, reducing the flow of electricity to a low current, just enough to remind Alexander that the clamps were still there.

"Was that so hard, mate?" Ghost asked him almost playfully. Alexander let his head hang low, still trying to catch his breath.

Even Roach had to admit that the calmness and carefullness that Ghost was presenting to both him and Alexander at the moment _unnnerved _him. He hadn't seen his XO flinch not even once since the interrogation began. It was a completely different story for him. He could almost say that he pitied Alexander, if not for who he was and what he done.

"Shall we move on?" Ghost asked rhetorically, knowing they would whether or not Alexander was ready. "Who are you working for, hm?"

Alexander jerked hs head up and glared at Ghost, seething hatred for his torturer. He was determined not to spill another answer to the lieutenant. "Fuck you." He ground out instead. He'd heard the western expression many times and it didn't settle well with the Americans and British.

Ghost stared down at Alexander for a moment, before turning back to the table behind him. He sorted through various tools with his fingers, trying to decide on what device he'd use next. He finally picked up a small scalpel and turned back to the Russian. "You can give me a better answer than that."

"You're not getting anything out of me, English."

Ghost grimaced at the Russian's terminology. It would be a lie if he said it didn't make his mind wander elsewhere to a past he thought he'd put behind him. Not respinding to Alexander's statement, he merely moved closer to him, leaning down closer to the Russian. The two men stared at each other, challenging the other to speak. When no words came, Ghost merely shrugged. He acted as if he was going to turn away, but then abruptly slammed the scalplel down into Alexander's thigh and drove the blade deep into his skin.

Alexander screamed out in pain, jerking violently from the raw pain of the blade. Roach jumped at the quick action as well, feeling his stomach sink at the sound of feral screams erupting from the grown man. If this was only the start of the interrogation, he could only imagine what was in store for the man later. Roach brought his dogtags to his lips and began chewing on them, a nervous habit he'd developed in his time with the military.

Ghost heard the familiar clink of the dogtags and turned to the young sergeant behind him. He didn't say anything to Roach, but knew what he was doing. They merely stared at each other for a few long seconds, speaking silently to each other. It surprised Roach at the bond he'd formed with his XO since he'd joined the Task Force 141, how the two of them could understand each other without even speaking words. They had a strong mutual understanding of each other.

Roach merely nodded at Ghost and the lieutenant returned to his 'work'.

A few minutes turned into 30, which in turn turned into an hour. And each minute was filled with tension. And when it wasn't tension, it was loud screams of pain. And when it wasn't neither of the two, it was the ever so calm questionning from Ghost.

"You'll just have to kill me..." Alexander mumbled weakly to Ghost. He laughed shakily, breathing strained and shaky. "Because I'm not telling you SHIT."

"Sorry mate, but I have no intention of killing you. But if you really insist on making this harder than neccessary..." Ghost picked up a pair of pliers, or rather _cable cutters_, and turned back to Alexander. He walked around to the back of the Russian, making him reel his head hard to the right in an attempt to see what Ghost was going to do next.

He was glad he didn't see it. But he _felt_ it.

Roach covered his mouth with his hand and resisted gagging whenever he saw the finger drop onto the floor and blood pump out off the missing digit. Alexander threw his head back, screaming once more. "Goddamn you! God-fucking-dammnit!"

"Who are you working for, Alexander? We can put an end to this now, if you'd like. All you have to tell me is who you're working for. And it'll all be over. Honestly, is all this useless pain really worth protecting a man who couldn't give one shite about you?" By now, Alexander looked utterly beaten and broken. At least three different puncture wounds from scalplels were accounted for. He probably had nerve damage from the shock of the electric cables. Ghost had already worn that out on him long ago, running the battery dry. And to top it all off, he was missing a much needed trigger finger.

Alexander's face was pale white and covered in sweat. Roach saw the quick expression on his face and knew what was coming next. The Russian doubled over and emptied the contents of his stomach onto his lap and the floor at his feet.

The mixed smells of burnt flesh, irony blood, and vomit almost had Roach wanting to bail from the room. Unable to resist, he turned his back on the scene and took to staring at the dark, cement walls instead.

He couldn't understand how Ghost could do ths kind of work, how he made torturing a live person look so easy. The man treated torture like it was paperwork. The fact that he was doing inhumane things to a live human being didn't phase him at all. _How the fuck did he do it? _

"Vl-...Vladimir...Vladimir Makarov..." Alexander whispered quietly, voice rough and marred. His screaming had taken a toll on his vocal cords.

Ghost laid the cable cutters down on the table and patted the worn and weary man on the shoulder. "There we go, mate. See? Was that so hard?"

Roach turned back to Ghost and Alexander and saw that the 'interrogation' had reached its end. Seeing that he was no longer bound to the room, he turned to the door and exited outside, grateful for the the fresh, undiluted air that hit his face. Ghost followed after him shortly, closing the door quietly behind him. The last glance Roach cauight of Alexander was of him slumped over in the chair, obviously passed out. Ghost stripped the bloody gloves off his hands and tossed them to the side, exhaling.

"They make it too bloody hard." He murmured to quietly, trying to break the silence.

Roach merely nodded, still caught in the shock of seeing a man being tortured up close and personal.

Ghost saw the paleness in the young sergeants face, seeing nothing short of shock and disgust. He clapped Roach on the shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "It's dirty work, mate, but someone has to do it." He let his hand slip from Roach's shoulder and began walking away, leaving Gary to his thoughts once again.

* * *

**So, there we go. A little something to hold you guys over. Hm...I was watching a guy play through MW2's campaign on youtube and he had the funniest ass comments ever. He actually made me giggle once during Roach/Ghost's death whenever he yelled at Shepherd, "Fuck you Optimus Prime! You're a dick!" Also whenever he played the last mission as Soap and was pulling the knife out, he was all like, "By the power of the grey skull (TF141 emblem) I,,,,,,MAAASH...THE X BUTTON! ERRRRRrr ringa-dinga-dinga-dinga!" It was funny as fuck. And at the end, he's all, "And through all that, Captain Price's hat never fell off his head." Just look up "MW2 Playthrough with Commentary" and look for the videos by DarkSydePhil.**

**Anyway, please leave a review and tell me how I did! **


End file.
